Evil Weevil
Evil Weevil is part one of the eleventh episode from Season Two of ''Courage the Cowardly Dog, which aired November 2nd, 2001, preceding ''McPhearson Phantom. Synopsis After Eustace accidentally runs over a giant weevil with his truck, Muriel invites the insect to stay at their farmhouse and re-heal itself. Though, she has unknowingly invited a blood sucking parasite into their home. Plot Courage, Eustace, and Muriel are riding down the road in their truck as a large, human-sized insect is flying across the road and gets hit by the truck. It lands on the side of the road and Muriel suggests that they go back and check it out. They turn around and park beside the insect and Muriel and Courage get out. The bug is dressed in a top hat and suit and gets up from the ground and greets them in a friendly manner. As a way of asking for forgiveness, Muriel invites him to dinner and the weevil accepts. As they are about to start eating dessert, the bug tells them that he is a Jeeves Weevil, also known as the "Butler Bug" which means they live to serve. He proceeds to assist Muriel with serving dessert and crowns Eustace by giving him the biggest piece of pie. Muriel offers him a piece of watermelon and he proceeds to use his "tongue" to suck up the remaining whole watermelon instead of the piece of watermelon, playing it off afterwards. After dessert he gives Eustace a shoulder massage in his chair and Courage watches as the Weevil uses his tongue to drink from Eustace. Then it shows Eustace emaciated and he decides he wants to take a nap upstairs and stands up, then his overalls fall on the floor. As Eustace and the Weevil head upstairs, the weevil tells Courage that he's taken sewing classes and he could fix Eustace's' clothes in a jiffy. The weevil drew a bath for Muriel and Muriel asks him what they could do to repay him for his services and he declares that their happiness is all the thanks he needs and Muriel insists that he spends the night and he accepts the offer. As Muriel is in the bath, the weevil stands outside the door and hits the doorknob with this tongue and meets eyes with Courage and walks away. Muriel, Eustace and Courage are asleep in bed, and Courage hears the weevil nearby. He sees that the weevil is on the ceiling and tries to wake up Muriel, who is sleepy from her luxurious bath. Courage hides under the covers as the weevil lowers his tongue and drinks from an unseen person. The next day at breakfast, Courage and Muriel are sitting at the kitchen table as the weevil is making pancakes for them. They are unharmed but as Eustace walks in for breakfast, they realize he's even more emaciated than before. Muriel tells him to walk outside for some fresh air and he proceeds to do so. Courage walks outside and sees Eustace's' body flapping in the wind. As Courage reaches out and touches him, Eustace turns into a pile of dust on the ground. Courage sweeps up what's left of him and puts him in a plastic bag and runs inside to show Muriel. He walks in to see the weevil giving Muriel a shoulder massage while drinking from her, making her emaciated as well. Courage panics and pulls out his cell phone and calls an exterminator. He tries to give the exterminator a visual representation of what the weevil looks like and the exterminator proceeds to spray Courage instead and leaves. Courage looks and sees that Muriel had disappeared and goes into the living room and sees the weevil taking pictures of her as if she was a model. Courage gets fed up with the weevils underhanded ways and smacks the camera out of his hands and tells him to leave. The weevil tells Courage about a contest to see if he gets to stay or not. They decide to have an eating contest where they both eat rancid foods and if one of them refuses to eat the food, the other wins the contest. First it was regular boiled broccoli, which Courage ate just fine. Then it was rancid boiled broccoli, which Courage ate just fine as well. Then they ate rancid boiled broccoli that had been between the weevils toes for the whole week and Courage opened his mouth to eat it and gets sick and runs outside. As Courage is coming back inside, he sees the weevil drinking from what's left of Muriel and he takes his tongue off of Muriel and puts it on the weevil so the weevil is drinking from himself. It makes him shrink and he proceeds to kick Courage in the shin and walk away. Courage helps Muriel get back to her old, plump self and put Eustace in a planting pot, hoping he would grow back to his old self. Characters Main Characters: *Courage *Muriel *Eustace *Jeeves Weevil Minor Characters: *Exterminator Trivia *First time Courage is interrupted throughout the episode. *First and only appearance of the Jeeves Weevil. *While having the behavior similar to Eustace, the Jeeves Weevil calls Courage a stupid dog after he thwarts his plans to suck out Muriel's blood. *The title card artwork and font are a reference to the works of illustrator Edward Gorey, and possibly his work "The Insect God" in particular. *The Weevil's plans to suck the blood from Muriel and Eustace is pretty similar to what Imperfect Cell does in Dragon Ball Z, except slower and therefore presumably more painful. Dragon Ball Z aired on Cartoon Network during the time this episode aired, on its famous Toonami block, so it's likely David Steven Cohen was watching some Toonami to get ideas for Courage. *This episode shares its music with "Family Business." Errors *When Courage calls the exterminator, he arrives and knocks on the door. He cannot be seen through the screen of the door when he is knocking, yet in the next shot of Courage opening the door, he can clearly be seen through the screen. Category:Episodes Category:2001 Category:Season 2